I Shall Tell You a Story
by Something Broken
Summary: Rated 'R' to be on the safe side. I don't know where my story starts, because unlike most stories, it doesn't start at school, or at work, or at a bar. It starts in the arms of one Sirius Black.
1. Prolouge

**_I Shall Tell You a Story…_**

_August 6, 1981_

I don't where to start my story, I really don't know how it all began. All I know is that for the first time in my life, I felt dirty. I felt like the lowest form of scum known to Earth. Not only had I lost the trust of the one person I loved, but I had gone against all my upbringings. I was not that kind of person. I didn't go around and _sleep_ with my husband's _best friend_ on a daily basis. It wasn't what I was known for. I was James Potter's beautiful, perfect, wife. I wasn't allowed to have a weak moment. I wasn't allowed to step out of line, and not expected to be put back in my place by James.

But he wasn't like that. James has never raised a hand to me, and I hope he never does, but now…I'm not so sure…I'd rather him beat me senseless then look at that disappointed, betrayed, and heart-broken look on his handsome face. I, at least, would know that he wasn't numb…

I betrayed him, and I let him down. I love him, I really do, and perhaps now, if I think about it, I don't think it was ever really enough. Yes, we had out hot flare of passion every now and then, but as time when on, we drifted apart. I knew, it was something that most lovers did, but this was just too hard for me. Maybe that was why I did it. Maybe that was why this all started.

I have to tell you, for you to know that what I did was forbidden in so many ways. I don't think that I have to tell you that, we both regretted what we did when it was all over and done with. I also, don't have to tell you that deep in my heart, I will always hold a special place for him.

I want to start with the basics here. I am nineteen years old; I have a beautiful one year old baby boy. He is the spitting image of his father. I have also, that is if you haven't guessed it, cheated on my husband with his best friend, and we got caught. I don't really regret it, but then again, I am not entirely to proud either. I loved every minute of it. I loved the way his arms felt around me, I loved the way he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I loved what we had, and I was almost too reluctant to let it go, but by then we had already been caught.

I didn't think it was right to continue it. Then the days past and the looks that I was getting from James were anything but loving. They were filled with distrust and suspicion; it was hard to see him like that. So I stopped, and I spent more time with him, and I hardly ever went out with out him by my side, I tried nearly everything I could to earn his trust back. I really did, and I don't know how far I have gotten. So now, I tell you my story, and as I have said before I don't entirely know where to start.

Because, unlike most stories, this one didn't start in a bar, or at school, or at work. It didn't happen one night when I was drunk, or high, it wasn't something that could have been stopped before it started. I think, either way, no matter what happened, we still would have done it.

Because, to tell you the truth, I didn't want it to never happen. I am ashamed, that I could admit this to you, but I have to tell some one. But I guess, you still want to know where my story starts, am I right?

I guess it was all led to something that I couldn't have and the same for him. I was forbidden fruit, I was a challenge that he wanted to win. And to tell you, I wanted to be won, especially by him.

My story starts in the place that it never should have started in the first place. My story starts almost a year ago. My story starts in the arms of one Sirius Black….


	2. He's My Husband

**I Shall Tell You a Story**

**_Chapter Two  
_**_**He's my husband**_

* * *

****

**_F_**or some this story isn't meant to be told. I don't want people to know that I cheated on my husband. I don't want them to know that I feel like an utter whore. I don't want them to know that when I had sex with James, I was thinking about Sirius. I don't want people to know that when I got myself into this, I didn't want to get out. I didn't want people to know…period. If I had been born in the olden days, and I had committed Adultery, and found guilty, I would have surely been hung. It would have been done without a second glance, and especially with a Husband like James.

He was well known in the community. He was James Potter he was an Unspeakable. He was treasured. I really don't know what I can say about Sirius, he's just as well known as James is. Maybe that's what was so bad. Maybe it was the risk of getting our scandal published in the Daily Prophet. Maybe that's what made it so exciting, the risk of getting caught…

This wasn't on accident per say. Sirius knew what he was doing when he kissed me. _I _knew what he was doing when he kissed me. Come, take a seat, and I shall tell you a story.

_October 13, 1980_

The day was chilly and the house was quite. James wasn't due home for another six hours. I didn't know what to do, I was beyond bored and on the brink of insanity. James and I had just gotten into a fight, and I was still slightly angry with him. Looking around the room, I noticed that an owl was sitting on the kitchen table. Silently, as I could, so as not to wake up Harry, I sauntered into the kitchen.

Picking up the letter I smiled. It was from Sirius. He called, wrote, and/or flooed over to see Harry almost every day. James had to practically, physically remove him from the house. I wasn't against him seeing Harry; Harry seemed to love his Godfather. I wasn't about to step between them.

_Lils, _

_I'll be over in a little while. I hope you aren't to mad at Prongs. He's really sorry; he didn't mean to say that. He'll go through any measures to make sure that you're kept safe, and out of harms way. Trust me, Lily he loves you, although he may not show it much. It's the way he is. Anyway, I hope you have food I'm starved!_

_Sirius_

Sirius was hopeless. That was all he thought about: Food, sex, and Harry. I smiled fondly; I had always had a soft spot for Sirius Black. Also, when he said a little while he meant, five minutes, almost on time I heard a 'pop' behind me, and I turned around smiling at Sirius. Sirius wasn't perfect, but damn it to hell if he wasn't close. He was tall 6'2, his hair was a deep raven black, and his eyes were cold, steely, dark, gray eyes. Sirius gave me a heart-melting grin and proceeded to raid my kitchen.

"Have you nothing better to do then rob me dry?" I asked my tone was sarcastic and lightly teasing. Sirius smiled around the door and grabbed my cake.

"Sirius Black! That is for James, are you James? I don't think so, now put it back".

Sirius frowned, looking at me giving me his puppy dog eyes. I would not relent, he doesn't have anything other to do, then to rob me dry. Typical man, he can't cook anything, or rather he doesn't know how, so he comes here and eats all my food.

"Don't you give that kicked dog look of yours, it won't work on me", I scolded him. He's such a baby; honestly, I wonder how he got his job in the first place. He was, like James, top in what he did. Sirius was the top Auror. He was good at it, and took his job seriously.

"Lils, I'm starving! I haven't eaten in three days", Sirius whined pitifully.

I know for a fact, that Sirius ate yesterday, because he was over at my house when he did it.

"That's interesting, considering you pigged out here just yesterday". I raised my eyebrow.

"Damn".

Sirius gave up on trying to eat the cake, and grabbed some left over chicken. Heating it up, he sat down at the table. Casting looks at him out of the side of my eyes, I noticed things that I hadn't seen before. Like the scar above his lip, or the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled at me. I noticed things that I shouldn't even be looking for.

I partly relieved when I heard Harry's wails, and partly angered that Harry could interrupt my staring session. I excused myself and went to tend to Harry. I stayed with him until I was sure that my heart had stopped beating so fast, and I was sure that Harry wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

I seemed to be stalling. It took me a full ten minutes to walk down the stairs, and into the living room where Sirius lay, sprawled out on the couch. He smirked at me, his hair a dark halo, spilled across my crimson couch. The worlds personal Adonis, lay on my couch. Suddenly, I found myself thinking thoughts, that weren't faithful. They weren't proper…

I pushed his legs off the sofa, and he and I went toppling to the ground. I landed on top of him. Emerald green eyes met steel gray eyes. My breath caught in my throat. It took all I had not to rip off his clothing, and ravish him right there. _Everything_ I had not to do it. But before I could stop it, I was pulled into a mind-blowing kiss.

Part of me told me to stop. It was the part that wanted to me loyal to my husband. The other part was me wanting to get my husband back for shutting me out of the world. Always being gone, never telling me when he was going to be out late, or coming home early, it was the part that I listened to.

Sirius nipped at my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I complied; I wasn't going to stop him. His hand came to rest on the small of my back, his other one tangled in my hair. I was to far gone to stop. I rolled us over, so he was on top of me. My hands went up to his hair it was so soft. I broke the kiss for air; my breaths came out in short gasps.

Sirius looked at me, his eyes were pained. He rolled off of me, and propped up on his elbows. He stared at me; his facial expression was that of disbelief and disgust.

"What the _hell _was that?" His tone was cold, bitter. I didn't know what to say. How could he? He was the one that started it. Did he expect me to stop it? This was Sirius, a certified man whore. It was harsh, but it was the truth. Had it been anyone else, I probably would have pushed him away. But this was Sirius, there had always been a lustful attraction that I had had for him.

"No, don't you do this to me, you kissed me first!" I snapped at him. Before I could say anything, Sirius had hauled me off the floor. He shoved me into the wall, and raised his fist. For a moment I thought was going to hit me. I think he would have to, had he not realized what he was doing. His fist came down hard and punched the wall. I winched I heard his knuckles crack.

"He's my best friend, Lily". He said this as if were the most obvious thing in the world. It was to some extent. Those who saw them together.

"He's my husband, Sirius".

It didn't see to matter, James was my husband and he was also Sirius' best friend. So what? I thought I could get away with it, but as time went on, Sirius and I came closer to getting caught, and more times. I think that James started getting suspicious.

I think he finally figured it out, and it was at his parent's house.

**Authors Note: **I want to say that this story won't be long. This story will only contain 5 or 6 chapters. Nothing drastic.

**Thanks to: **red pixie77, Nymphadora, dude, Grim's Angel 13, lala, naughty or nice, FuMrsOW, My Lil' Angel, Celina Black, hpjsr

**_Q&A_**

**phr**—It's more based on Sirius and Lily, but it all ends with James and Lily. So, I guess it's both. Does that make any sense?


End file.
